


Not Just The Tattoos

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears Lucas North didn't just gain tattoos when he was in a Russian jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just The Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the werewolf AU I never expected to write. Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Wolf Challenge; it also fulfils this month's challenge at ushobwri to write something new. I have, however, put my own interpretation on the nature of werewolves.

Harry Pearce looked extremely annoyed.  “You have to be kidding me,” he practically shouted at Connie James.  
  
“No,” she said.  “It appears it’s not just tattoos Lucas has brought back from Russia.”  
  
“But being a werewolf?  Do you realise what an effect that can have on the department?”  
  
“Maybe you should come and talk to us.”  
  
Harry followed Connie to where the team had gathered.  He glared round at them all, before his glance finally fell on Lucas.  
  
Lucas shrank back.  “I’m sorry, Harry,” he said.  
  
“We can work round it,” Ros said.  “We just have to make sure Lucas isn’t scheduled to work for a couple of days every full moon.  At least we can plan in advance, and we’ve coped with worse problems.”  
  
Ros glanced at Jo and it was clear both were remembering the recent time when their asset had gone into premature labour and Harry had been forced to visit her carrying a large teddy bear.  The picture was still a screensaver on several of the department’s computers.  
  
Jo giggled and Harry shifted his glare to her.  “This is not a laughing matter.”  
  
“It’s not Lucas’ fault,” Adam said.  “And as Ros says, we can work around it.”  
  
“And where’s he going to go during full moon?” Harry objected.  “I’m not having him on the Grid.”  
  
Tariq interrupted, “Actually, he would be fairly safe on the Grid.  It might be the best place for him.”  
  
“And what if he bites someone?”  
  
“Statistics have shown werewolves normally only bite when they feel threatened.  We’ll know about him so we’re not going to threaten him.  He could sleep in your office.”  
  
Everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
“He can come to my place,” Adam said.  “There’s a basement we hardly use.  He’d be safe in there.”  
  
Harry looked as if he was giving it some thought, but he continued to remain silent.  
  
Jo turned to Lucas and said quietly, “How did it happen?  If you don’t mind telling us.”  
  
Lucas gave her a small smile.  “I was locked up one night in a small cell with a new prisoner.  There was no explanation as to why I was thrown in there.  In the night the new prisoner transformed.  Next morning the guards came and started threatening the wolf.  It panicked and in its panic bit me.  The last two months I’ve been put in a small cell by myself with a bucket of water and a little food and left alone until I’ve changed back.”  
  
“It was deliberate then,” Adam said.  
  
Lucas nodded.  
  
“Right, that’s settled then,” Adam looked at Harry as if challenging him to disagree.  “I’ve got a spare room in my house you’re welcome to for now – it’ll be better than a hotel anyway.  And we’ll get the basement ready for when we need it.”  
  
Adam put his coat on and indicated to Lucas to do the same.  As they walked out together Adam put his arm around Lucas’ shoulders and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll sort everything out one way or another.”


End file.
